


Waterproof

by SeachelleTheTideborn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Ardyn likes to mess with Prompto, F/M, Photography, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleTheTideborn/pseuds/SeachelleTheTideborn
Summary: Prompto's mermaid girlfriend takes pictures underwater for him.





	Waterproof

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small rp turned fanfic with my ocs.

"You have never taken any photos underwater?" 

Mika was staring at Prompto with wide eyes when he shook his head. He had so many pictures he had taken at random and during photo shoots, even ones snapped during battle, but none where he was underwater. 

"This camera is waterproof and able to be used easily underwater but I've never been able to get time to try it."

His mate smiled, "I can do it for you! I've been around you a lot and I've learned so much on lighting and angles when it comes to pictures!"

She looked so excited, Prompto smiled and happily handed the mermaid the camera, "Sure! Knock yourself out, have fun!"

"I'll be back!" She threw off her dress, Prompto blushing and trying his best to be a gentleman with not looking. Even though they were together, her making him her mate, he was still easily flustered over such things. She wasted no time in jumping into the water. Her legs formed into the pink tail with white speckles on the fins and fluke.

Prompto waited, deep in thought. Out of the sisters, Mika was the most playful and relaxed. The sister known as Ruka was perfect for Gladiolus in every way. She was a fighter, a protector. The perfect sparring partner for the shield. Every morning, they would be found training with each other. Prompto couldn't understand how they had so much energy after their private wrestling turned rough sex incidents that occurred almost every night in the other room. Her tail was a beautiful dark purple color with luminescent patterns. Gladio had been mesmerized by the sight, just as Ignis had been with Selina. 

It was no surprise that Selina and Ignis fell in love. Her snow white hair and tail were something Iggy loved to touch. It wasn't uncommon to find him with his fingers running over the white scales or through her hair. The two were also a perfect match, as she was so motherly and insisted on taking care of Ignis when he was off duty. 

Then there was Amalthea. With her voice, she had entranced Ardyn. He saw how powerful she was, how unafraid she was of him. His true self did not frighten her one bit. Her maroon tail littered in the darkness when she would lure anyone to her. Unlike her sisters, she would often indulge in human flesh when hungry. Amalthea refused to just dine on fish and sea veggies. She terrified Prompto to no end. The siren would always smile at him when she saw him, trying to seduce him because of his 'innocence.' Ardyn always found this hilarious. He would sneak up behind the blonde and invite him to 'join' them. To which, Mika would protectively jump in front of him with a glare. Prompto was just glad Amalthea respected her sisters enough to leave their mates alone.

"Prooooom!" Mika sang from where she had swam up to the shore, tail sparkling in the sunlight while the waves gently washed up around her, "I got several good ones!"

Prompto shook his head to keep himself from being distracted by her cuteness. Happily and quickly, he ran up to her and sat down beside of her. She had taken beautiful pictures of the nearby coral reef and a lot of sea life in the area. He smiled whenever he saw the selfies she took of herself. She was just so perfect in every way, to him.

"Thanks, Mika."

"You're welcome." Another smile was given to him and he blushed, "We should go back to camp with the others. Noct will need rest of he is to go see Luna soon."

Not giving her time to dry, he picked her dress up and threw it over his shoulder, then picked her up bridal style and began to make his way back to camp.


End file.
